


The Night Was Quiet

by emthefireybird



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: BOIS - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Pasta, movies - Freeform, night in, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emthefireybird/pseuds/emthefireybird
Summary: A calm night in for the boys. No drama, just fluff.





	The Night Was Quiet

“Oh Carlos…” Called Cecil’s singsong voice from the doorway to their apartment. 

“In here, sweetheart, how was your day?” He asked him as he came into the room, hair windswept from the recent weather. 

“Much better now that with you, though I don't know what that had to do with my blood sugar.” Cecil rambled, wrapping his arms around Carlos’ waist from behind.

”You know, you're really cute sometimes.” Carlos stated, resting his head on Cecil's. 

“Oh?” Inquired Cecil.. “Definitely. I'm not quite sure what it is, you just have this wonderful deep voice but still sound so utterly cute when you talk.” Carlos gushed. “It's not just your voice either. It's the way you're interested in such mundane things and the way you walk and move. It's the colour of your eyes and how they twinkle when you're excited. I just love you so much.” He finished. 

“I love you too.” Replied Cecil. “Let's have a break from your science, alright? We can watch a movie or something. I was thinking we could have some of that leftover gluten free pasta from the other night." 

“Okay.” Carlos agreed. Cecil placed a kiss on top of his head before heading into the other room. Before long Cecil came back with a steaming plate and two forks. 

“Hey cecil?” Carlos asked. 

“Ye-” Cecil was interrupted by Carlos picking him up. “Is this really necessary?” Cecil asked as he was carried bridal style into their little living room. 

“Not really.” Admitted Carlos, sitting down with Cecil in his lap. 

“What do you want to watch?” Asked Carlos. 

“Whatever you like, love.” Cecil replied, raising his hand to run his fingers through Carlos’ hair.

"Open wide." Said Carlos, wagging a fork in front of Cecil's face. 

"Why?" He asked. 

"Just do it." Carlos replied. Cecil obliged. 

"Is this some sort of custom, feeding each other food like we're babies?" He inquired through a mouth full of pasta. 

"Yes, it's supposed to show caring and trust." Carlos told him. 

"Hmm, I'd never heard of that before." Cecil stated. They sat in comfortable silence as they watched the movie, pausing every few moments to glance at the other. 

"Y'know, this just seems so surreal. I never imagined that with all the phenomenons going on here I'd be able to do something like this. Just relax and share food with my boyfriend while we sit on the couch and watching movies. Gosh, it's so wonderful." He mused. 

"It is." Agreed Cecil.

Not long after the both of them had lost interest in the movie, leaving Cecil with a sleeping Carlos. "Oh Carlos," he murmured. "brilliant, naive, wonderful Carlos. I love you more than you know." He stated, planting a kiss on his forehead. “Let's get you to bed.” He decided, lifting Carlos from the couch and carrying him into their bedroom. He carefully changed Carlos out of his lab coat and tucked him in. After he was changed himself he climbed into bed, only to be eclipsed by a certain dark skinned scientist. Cecil hummed slightly and smiled to himself. He had grown to appreciate a lot of things about his boyfriend, but one of his favorite things about him was his sleep-snuggling skills. “Goodnight, my dearest.” He whispered into Carlos’ ear. He fell asleep to the sound of his own lullaby and the slow beat of his boyfriend's heart.


End file.
